pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Smurf Ohai
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Smurf Ohai (talk • ) The best active user we have at the moment. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:09, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept, I'll promise activity even if I don't get BM. Smurf Ohai 12:15, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Support # oboy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:11, 12 September 2008 (EDT) # support for BM of HB and possibly gvg. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 12:29, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #:....admin? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:30, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #::ups. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 12:32, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #:::We don't have area specific BMs, you're either BM of all areas or none. Smurf's a friend, I'd be more than happy for him to get BM if he increased his activity and started putting more effort into explaining things on talk pages. You don't need to suck his dick that much. --Image:Tab Piplup 12:33, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #::::im not here to suck his dick. hes a good player, just give him reign over gvg/HB. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 12:46, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #Only because pretty much any half decent player is inactive. We need more inactive scrubs to at least look like we're doing something, cuz 0,3+0,3+0,3 = still close to 1. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:42, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #What Unexist said, less the math. --71.229 03:08, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #--Golden19pxStar 17:16, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #He makes weird builds that work quite good, so it seems that he knows something [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 14:32, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Oppose #Almost completely inactive, rarely contributes to buildspace. If Ensign isn't good enough to warrant getting BM despite inactivity, then Smurf definately isn't. Furthermore, someone playing at a decent rank doesn't mean they'd make a good BM. BMship has fairly little to do with how good someone is at playing gw, and more to do with theorycraft of builds and ability to explain how/why things work. --Image:Tab Piplup 12:11, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #:If you had been around smurf for more than a few minutes you would know he has no problem explaining things to people. also, you theory sounds a bit off: #:"BMship has fairly little to do with how good someone is at playing gw, and more to do with theorycraft of builds and ability to explain how/why things work." #:Why would he be running it if he didnt understand why or how it works? [[User:Saint| Saint]] 09:37, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Although smurf is a great player, and a nice guy, he isn't active enough to warrent BM status especially in comparison to other current RfBM's --Frosty 12:44, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #Active much? Selket Shadowdancer 13:12, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #Better than Guild Wars then well, all of us, but practically no activity. -- Guild of ' 07:24, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #if i don't know who he is, then he's not worth nominating for. if he shows himself to be a more active user, then i'll change this vote. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 03:44, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #Look at his contribs since accepting the nomination. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:15, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #not active at all --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:58, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #I remember his username, but I have no fucking clue who he is. Needs to get more active before becoming a BM. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:07, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #hes good at GW... but he has these hangover periods where he doesnt do jack on the wiki for maybe 2 weeks. Id like to see more activity. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 22:32, 12 October 2008 (EDT) #Not active enough-- 16:40, 10 November 2008 (EST) #sigh, smurf never got active like he promised. support pulled. Saint 16:45, 10 November 2008 (EST) Neutral #If I see him be active; my vote is on support within seconds. (Can't recall the last time I've seen him visiting this place tbh.) Brandnew. 12:11, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #I'd like to see the activity before I support tbh. Perhaps this RfBM is a bit early and should have been done after Smurf started contributing. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:20, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #^ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:24, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Smurf Ohai Smurf Ohai